The Dark One's Plan
by Enmarwen
Summary: Ummmm.........Ash, Misty, and Brock become the newest Digi-Destined. Not much else to say...UNFINISHED


This is my first crossover ficcie. It's Digimon/Pokemon and it's not that bad for my first time. Please R&R.  
  
  
----------  
  
  
I own a lot of these charas, but not Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Willis, Ken, or their Digimon. Any Digimon from the show are also not mine. I also don't own Ash, Misty, or Brock. Marisa, Marni, Zack, and Yuuchi are owned by Wulpix  
  
  
----------  
  
  
I was waiting outside the portal, hidden in a clump of bushes. I was waiting for the three new Digi-Destined to arrive. I didn't really want to be there, but since Ami and Willis were sick I was the strongest Digi-Destined left. These new kids were desperately needed if we wanted to win and save two worlds, at least, our world and the Digiworld, not to mention some others. I should probably back up and explain some things. I'm Mya, the 12th Digi-Destined out of.....ummmm.....I don't remember exactly how many of us there are. We've added so many in the time of 5 years. There's Armana, Jim, Tori, Ami, Marisa, Marni, and a lot more at that. Anyway we were fighting the toughest enemy so far. It's even worse that Blackwargreymon, the second time around, trust me you wouldn't've wanted to be there. Not fun. The bad thing about this enemy is we know very little about it. We're not even sure whether it's a Digimon or not The only things we know are that it's very evil, and it needs to suck energy from the strongest living entity near it. First it took Ami, then Willis. We've got his next victim narrowed down to four people:Gatomon, Terriermon, Me, and Tai. I would rather have this thing take me than any of the others. Especially Tai. My heart tore at the sight of my koi being subjected to the unspeakable tortures Ami and Willis went through. I began to shake as the image was replayed over and over again in my head.  
"Mya, what's wrong?" I shook away the frightening image as I heard Syamon call my name.  
"It's nothing, Syamon," I said with Tai's screams echoing in my ears.  
"If you say so. Look, Mya, the portal!" I shifted my gaze to the portal. It began to shimmer and warp. It let out an intense light so bright that Syamon and I had to cover our eyes to stop from being blinded. After the light subsided I looked up to see three kids, about 13 or 14 years old, fall out and land in a heap.  
I ran up to them and helped a girl with carrot-colored hair untangle herself from the others. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail on the top left side of her head. One of the boys was a little taller than me and had spiky brown hair. It looked like he used more hair gel than Matt did! I looked at his eyes to see what color they were and was met by two lines! It looked like someone had glued his eyes shut! I then helped a shorter boy, who kept muttering the word 'neekashoe' or something like that, to his feet. I surveyed them and saw that, aside from a few bumps and scratches they were fine.  
They had on the strangest array of clothes I'd ever seen. The girl wore a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue short shorts held up by suspenders. The shorter boy had a black t-shirt covered by a blue jacket with white sleeves. He also wore blue jeans rolled up at the bottom. The taller boy had an orange shirt covered by a dark green vest and brown corduroys. "Look," I said, looking at each of them in turn, "you three need to come with me"  
"Why should we?" the girl asked.  
"If you want to live you must come with us," Syamon said. That got their attention and they came along quietly after that. It would take us about half hour to get back to camp, so I wanted to start out ASAP.  
We walked in silence for a while until I noticed an odd sensation at my back. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw the older boy looking down in shame and blushing furiously. 'Hentai' I thought to myself. "So, you guys have names, right?" I asked, wanting to break the deathly silence.  
"I'm Ash," the younger boy said  
"Misty," the girl stated simply  
I waited for the older boy to respond. "Well? You do have a name, right?" I asked looking over my shoulder.  
"Brock," he said finally, still blushing.  
Suddenly I tripped and was helped up by two people. One I expected, Syamon, and another I didn't, Brock. It dawned on me why Brock was acting so stupid around me. He had a crush on me! Boy was he in for a surprise when we got back. We ran the last few meters to camp.  
I put my plan into motion immediately. I ran up and tackled Tai as hard as I could. "Ai shiteru, Taichi!" I shouted and ran kisses down his neck and nibbled at his collarbone. I looked up at Brock and saw he was hanging his head in dissapointment. I sinckered quietly and continued to nibble at Tai's neck. He shoved me away playfully and sat up.  
I stood and dragged Tai up after me. I walked up to the three new Digi-Destined. "Tomorrow we start looking for your Digimon," Ash looked like he was going to say something but he didn't.  
"Right," Tai said, "But first we need some sleep. I'll give the plan tomorrow"  
"Maybe not, Tai," Matt shouted, "Look!" Our gazes turned to the hill before us. On top was one of our latest enemies, Sipinamon. She was huge. As the Travis Tritt song goes she was 'Ten Feet Tall and Bulletproof.' At least handgun bullets. Digimon attacks worked on her, of course. I knew that when Sipinamon showed up, it usually meant something bad. I was sure this time wasn't any different.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


End file.
